Nightmare
by Guardian795
Summary: The beginning of Fatal Frame 3, as told by me. This is not what really happens, but does contain MAJOR SPOILERS. Look at own risk. R


**Nightmare**

****

**-**

By Guardian795

**Note: I do not own Fatal Frame or any of its characters unless there is a name that you do not recognize. These ideas are not necessarily mine, but what I do with them is MINE!**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

****

Darkness…so dark, so welcoming…so deep and cold…She didn't remember the darkness being this cold. Mist swirled around her frail body, clinging to her limp and unconscious form. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, and she looked around in confusion. _Where am I?_

Miku Hinasaki sat up slowly from where she lay on the old, wooden floor. Her dark brown hair still sat in its bun, still in her usual hairpin. Her outfit was covered in light dust – a pink tank top with colorful pink blotches under a white shirt, a dark pink skirt and brown stockings with her brown shoes.

She looked around as she stood up. "Where am I…" she murmured lightly. She gave a small turn, running into something. Her eyes widened and she jumped back, nearly falling onto the floor. A rope. A rope hanging from a beam. She looked around the hallway in fear, her eyes growing wider and her breath quicker every second. Ropes were hanging from every beam in the hallway she stood in. "No…it can't be…" she muttered as she walked slowly through the middle of the hallway. Her eyes turned forward, and she was met with her own reflection in a life-size mirror.

"No…" she murmured painfully. "Not again…" Her image in the mirror shifted to a younger her in school uniform. The little teenager's sixth sense then was always flaring, and her search for her brother was so new…

"Mafuyu…" she whispered, as tears sprang to her eyes. She put a hand to her face and cried softly to herself.

_"Miku…"_ a voice called. She only sobbed more. "Mafuyu…why did you go!"

_"Miku…" _the voice called again, softer now. Gentle hands came to her shoulders. _"Miku!" _the male voice called.

Miku's head snapped up. "Mafuyu?" she asked, looking up into the mirror. Her eyes widened tremendously at the sight she saw.

Long dark hair hiding the eyes, pale skin. White outfit, pure white. Kirie's hands rested on Miku's shoulders, and the woman lifted her head enough so one eye locked on the frail girl in the mirror.

_You're mine_

Miku's scream tore through the air as pain surged into her frail body. She managed to pull herself away from Kirie, and she ran off into the next room, the shrine maiden's ghost in hot pursuit. Miku ran past the fireplace and to the wooden screen hiding a door she remembered from so long ago. She pushed the screen aside and hid underneath the staircase, pushing the screen back before Kirie came into the room. Kirie looked around with a small smirk. She stepped towards Miku's hiding place, but stopped at the fireplace, looking to a side as if distracted. She then went back to the door and went through it to the main hallway.

Miku kneeled in her hiding place, her breathing hard and labored. She curled up into a ball under the stairs and cried. "Why…why am I here…I thought everything was over…" she whispered. Overcome with grief, she cried there for a long time. When her sobs finally died down, the screen suddenly was being pulled away. Miku flinched and moved back. This was it…Kirie had come back for her, and she was finished…

Miku's eyes met another pair of black ones, still lively as though living. Two tears slid down her cheeks involuntarily. "Oh god…Mafuyu…" she whispered. Mafuyu Hinasaki, looking as lively as Miku, looked down at her. His eyes did not seem to see her, as he looked past her and under the steps. He stood once more. "Mafuyu!" she cried, scrambling to get up. As she emerged from her hiding place, and grabbed at her brother, he disappeared like the apparition that he was. Miku stared at the spot where he was, overcome with her grief and sorrow. On the other side of the room, the door slid open.

Miku jumped at the sound, but was frozen to where she stood. Kirie stepped into the room and looked over towards Miku. Smiling, she walked further into the room and towards her. Miku's frail body shook with fear.

_"What's wrong, dear?" _Kirie drawled as she drew closer. _"Upset? Crushed that your brother ABANDONED you to be with ME?" _Miku stared at Kirie in fear, amazed that the ghost had not destroyed her yet.

_"Do you want to know where he is? He's waiting for you where your reflection became me, when the ropes burned your skin and flesh and struck confusion and fear into your heart for the first time. You'll never get there, though…your precious camera is gone, and I'll be waiting for you there." _Kirie's white form passed through the fireplace and was gone.

Miku stared at the place where Kirie stood. "Where…where my reflection became you?" she questioned aloud. Sighing softly, she fell to her knees. "Oh, Mafuyu…" she whispered.

_"Miku?__ Miku, wake up."_

"MAFUYU, COME BACK!" Miku screamed.

_"Miku?__ Miku, wake up. Come on, Miku. MIKU!"_

§ § §

Miku sat up quickly in bed, looking around. A pair of black eyes looked down at her. The woman's short black hair stood a little bit out to the side, instead of combed neatly. A blue nightgown stood out against the woman's pale skin. "Miku, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rei, I'm fine. Sorry, it…it was that dream again…"

"About Mafuyu?" Rei Kurosawa asked her roommate.

"Yeah…I miss him."

"Don't worry, Miku. I'm here for you."

_A/N: Well, how did you like it? This is my very first FF3 fan fiction. This fan fiction will contain MAJOR SPOILERS. I haven't played the game yet, but I wanted to give everything a good start with how things will be. I thought Miku would be best to start out, even though she's not the main character this time. R & R, PLEASE!_


End file.
